Gone Fishing
by Tigyr
Summary: This is an a/u in which the team is gathered by Ducky to help him find his missing friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Suggested Tiva, McGibbs, by the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Fishing**

**Warning: Major A/U ahead…for just about everyone…**

Timothy McGee shakes his head and the pain just builds even more. Looking at a phone book in his Dover, hotel room, he circles a name and calls the number setting up an appointment. During the exam, Dr. Donald "call me Ducky" Mallard suggests that he take the prescribed medication and visit the local bed and breakfast. It had been remodeled several months earlier by a friend of Ducky's, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "It will do you some good dear boy, clear your head and possibly, give you a new challenge to take on."

"Thanks Dr—Ducky. I'm not sure I'm ready for a challenge quite yet, but a B&B sounds perfect for a getaway. I'll let my publisher know that I'm unavailable for a few…"

"That would be months, my boy…you need to rest." If only for a few days, thinks the doctor to himself. He is concerned about the young author, but needs his assistance in the weeks ahead. Busying himself, he writes out a prescription, and then gives Tim directions to the lighthouse.

That same day, Ducky gets a phone call from the police department in Baltimore. They've had a detective that was wounded and needs a good place to recuperate. Ducky tells the captain about Gibbs Bed and Breakfast and soon Leon Vance relays the news to his partner. He gnaws on a toothpick as he tells Tony that they're moving him to private care.

"Well, DiNozzo, looks like you're heading to Delaware."

Tony looks up, still groggy from the medication they've given him for his gunshot wound.

"What'd I do to deserve that?"

"You pissed off the captain by getting shot. He wants you to heal and is putting you in private care."

"Thanks Leon, I sense the real person/reason behind my being sent away."

"Just get better Tony. I don't wanna break in another rookie, if I can avoid it."

Leon helps Tony into the car, then goes around to drive his partner to Dover. He checks his GPS to make sure of his destination and prepares for the two hour drive.

A few hours away, Ducky makes a notation in his journals. Now just one more person and his task will almost be complete. A phone call from his comrade, Dr. James (Jimmy) Palmer, seals the deal. Jimmy has been visiting another colleague, Jordan Hampton, while touring in Israel. Dr. Hampton needs to get a female patient back to the US and Jimmy knows that Ducky is looking for assistance in his quest. Jimmy signs the paperwork needed to get Ziva David into the US legally and prepares her for the long flight home.

Nodding to himself in congratulations, Ducky drives to the lighthouse to await the three unsuspecting young people that will hopefully help him accomplish his task. He nods up at the attic, letting Abigail Sciuto know that they will be having guests and the former Goth smiles as she prepares rooms for the three newcomers.

Abby lightly touches the picture of their benefactor and finishes putting the final touches on the visitors rooms. Ducky sighs as he enters the hallway, looking up at the portrait that adorns the far wall. Gibbs is smiling down at them, almost paternally, yet with that hint of a mischievous twinkle glinting in his ice blue eyes.

"Oh, Jethro, I do hope this works."

"It will Ducky…it has too." The soft voice isn't the one that he wants to hear; rather that of the other friend who is trying to find out what, or who, happened to Jethro Gibbs.

Ducky nods and takes in the beauty that stands beside him. Tall, dark haired, with brilliant emerald green eyes, the Goth isn't wearing her hair in pigtails tonight. Instead, her hair is poofed up and she's wearing theatrical makeup. The tattoos are still prevalent, as is the black lipstick and eyeliner. She's wearing an almost Elvira-like costume tonight; not just her normal black but a long slinky dress that's cut down almost to her navel. Then again thinks Ducky, it is Halloween. She could be going as Elvira to tonight's annual costume ball.

"Elvira, my dear?" He smiles as he helps her into a long black cloak.

"I think he'd like it and it is Halloween. When do our guests start arriving?" She's heading towards the door and he escorts her to the waiting cab.

"Any hour, my dear. Go, enjoy your party tonight and we'll explain to our guests in the morning."

"Yes Ducky. Good night. I'll use the side entrance when I come in." She waves as she enters the cab and he gives her a cheerful smile.

"That sounds perfect, my dear. Have fun." He waves to her as the cab leaves, then enters the lighthouse and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Fishing—Chpt 2

Alone in the house, Ducky putters around waiting for the first of the guests to arrive. He has every intention of putting Timothy in the same section as Anthony and Ziva, yet a niggling feeling has him switching Timothy's accommodations. All the rooms are connected to a balcony that runs the perimeter of the house. At the same time, the rooms don't have connecting doors or bathrooms. The only thing in common is the living room and the balcony.

Ducky sighs again as he looks up at the portrait of his oldest friend. The one man who'd gone out of his way to become friends with an aging doctor.

"I will find you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Never doubt that, my friend. I will find you."

Gibbs had disappeared several weeks ago. He'd gone into town for supplies and never been seen again. At first, Ducky had thought the younger man had gone back to Stillwater to visit his dad, but a quick phone call to Jackson Gibbs had altered that opinion. It had also started Ducky's search for his friend.

"I'm sorry Ducky, but I haven't heard from Leroy for almost a week, and then it was a phone call saying that he'd finally finished the house and was ready to start renting it out." Jackson hadn't been too concerned, but Ducky knew immediately that Jack was in danger, as Jethro had finished the house almost six months prior, and was renting rooms to himself and Abigail. He'd sent a phone call to NCIS director Mike Franks and told the other man his suspicions.

As Gibbs had once helped Mike solve a particularly hard case, Mike immediately came over and the two men started their own investigation as to what might have happened to Gibbs. The first thing that Mike did was send Special Agent Tobias Fornell over to Stillwater to bring Jack back to NCIS for protection.

Jack is now residing in one of the rooms of the house that his son had built. He steps out and smiles at Ducky who smiles in return.

"We'll find him, Jackson; I've got some of the best in the land coming to help us now."

"He's out there somewhere, Ducky. We just have to have faith." Jack heads back to his room cradling a cup of coffee, while Ducky brews up a fresh pot of Earl Grey tea and waits for the new arrivals.

Tim is first to arrive and Ducky can see the exhaustion in the young man. He bustles him over to the first room on the right and makes sure that Tim takes some pain pills before retiring for the night. Next to arrive is Jimmy with Ziva. Jimmy and Jordan had managed to find a military flight out several hours earlier than they had expected, and they used their contacts in the US to expedite her transportation from the airport. Ducky places her in the room to the far left of Tim's. A soft snoring is soon heard as she too succumbs to sleep. Last to arrive is Detective DiNozzo. He's already asleep from the long ride down and Vance helps to put him to bed before turning to the old man.

"So, what is going on and why is he actually here?"

Not one to prevaricate Ducky states, "To help me find my friend."

Vance asks for more details and soon the three men are sketching out plans for the others to implement starting in the morning. When Abby arrives, she heads for her room but drawn by the voices in the living room, stays to impart what knowledge she can. Jack comes out of his room and helps by telling them more intimate details about his son, including the small scars incurred from being a Marine ex-sniper while working overseas.

Unknown to the group in the living room, there's another group listening in. Tim has come out onto the balcony for some fresh air and to take in the soft almost warm autumn night. Tony's arm is throbbing in pain and he'd been about to ask Tim where he might find some pain killers, when the younger man tosses him a small bottle and puts a finger to his lips. Tony swallows the pills dry and comes over to find out just what Tim is listening to. Soon they're both engrossed in the conversation when suddenly Tim looks at Tony.

"What is it?" whispers Tony.

"The snoring stopped." Tim replies and they wait in silence to see who walks out of the other room. Ziva steps out, dressed in a loose shirt and Capri pants. Both men stare at her, surprised that the snoring has come from such a petite woman. Tim recovers his manners first and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Tim. I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Tony DiNozzo. That's with a big D little I, big N little ozzo."

"My name is Ziva. What are we all doing here?"

"No clue sister. That's what McSnoopy and I were trying to find out when you entered the scene."

Tim rolls his eyes and Ziva hides a smirk. She can tell that the younger of the two men is used to people making fun of his last name and is good-natured enough to roll with it.

Ziva takes in the slightly haggard appearances of both men.

"Were you both in battle recently?" Her question brings rueful smiles to the lips of both men.

"No, I just couldn't get rid of my migraine." Tim replies.

"I'm the walking wounded. I was shot in the line of duty." Tony winces as he moves his arm.

"Which is what exactly?" Ziva asks.

"Cop…Baltimore PD to be precise. So what's your story Ziva?"

"I have not a story to tell. I woke up in a strange house and found you two outside my room."

Tim smiles at her and offers his hand in friendship. "My friends call me Tim. I'm an author and was told to come here to recuperate from my headaches. I arrived last night. I'm guessing that the two of you arrived after I did."

Tony confesses that he doesn't remember much after talking to his partner about heading to Dover.

Ziva is confused. "I am in the United States? Dover, Delaware?"

"Well, there is one in Maryland, but yeah we're in Delaware. Just where did you come from?" Tony asks.

"She came from Israel, Officer DiNozzo."


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Fishing-Chapter 3

Tony's question is answered by Ducky.

"If you would all come with me, I'll explain why I had all of you come here."

Tony smiles when he sees Vance, and nods at his partner, glad that he's got someone here that he recognizes. He notices that Tim has gravitated towards the fireplace, where the young man stares intently at Gibbs' picture until Ducky clears his throat. Ziva watches with interest as her male counterparts immediately head towards the table where Ducky, Vance and Abby are waiting. Jack re-enters the room with a cooler filled with water bottles.

Once everyone has been introduced, Ducky explains why he's brought them all here under such mysterious circumstances.

"Several weeks ago, my friend went out and has never returned. I've informed the police and they have come up with nothing."

Tim looks at Tony and Ziva who are both wearing what could only be poker faces. Tim has no such face and his confusion is evident as he asks, "I can understand wanting someone with either Tony's skills as a cop, or Ziva as Mossad. Where do I come in?"

Ducky lays several books on the table. Thom E. Gemcity is emblazoned on all the covers. What Ducky points at is the photograph under the name.

"Your attention to the detail in these photographs…this is why I want your help Timothy. You are able to see what others might ignore."

Tim nods and then asks to see photos of the area that Gibbs disappeared in; several more hours pass while they all try to discover just what might have happened to Gibbs. Around three a.m. Tim tries desperately to hide a yawn, not wanting to appear tired or weak in front of his new colleagues. Ziva subtly nudges Tony who winces. Ducky sees the wince and immediately starts ushering the three back to their rooms.

"We've waited a few weeks a few more hours won't hurt me."

Tim starts to protest but another yawn has him being ushered into his room. Down the hall, Tony takes a few more painkillers as he too gets ready for bed. Ziva confesses that she doesn't think she can sleep, having slept the entire flight from starts questioning the three people who know Gibbs the best about his habits. Everything from drinking to driving to what he usually buys for groceries. As she questions them, she writes it all down, so that she can show her notes to Tony and Tim in the morning.

Tony wakes up first this time; his arm isn't quite as painful, but it is still throbbing and the warm shower doesn't do much to take away his discomfort. He swallows a few more pills then heads out to the living room. His original destination may have been the kitchen, but he's drawn to the woman still sitting at the table.

"Hey, you okay there Ziva?"

She sits up, nods and stretches and Tony can't help but admire the figure under the clothes. He clears his throat and once again proceeds into the kitchen where Ducky and Jimmy are preparing breakfast.

"Morning you guys. What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing too elaborate. Just some toast, eggs and juice, coffee for those who like it," says Jimmy who smiles as he hands Tony a cup of fresh brewed coffee then nods at the table where several different kinds of creamers are waiting.

Ducky finishes preparing some tea and Ziva wanders in. Her eyes light up when she sees the tea and Ducky knows he has a soulmate at least where tea drinking is concerned. Of more concern to Ducky is the lacking presence of Tim; that young man had gone to bed just before Tony and still has yet to put in an appearance.

"Please excuse me, I want to make sure young Timothy is doing alright."

The others nod and start eating; Jimmy with concern in his eyes as he too wonders what might be keeping the young author from breaking his fast.

Ducky enters Tim's room and stealthily walks over to the bed. Tim's covered in a light sweat and Ducky can tell that apparently the migraines hadn't been all of Tim's problems. He runs back out of the room and asks Jimmy to bring his bag. Jimmy's chair almost hits the floor but Ziva manages to catch it. Jimmy beams a smile at her as he beats a path to Ducky's quarters and runs back with the doctor's medicine bag.

"Thank you Jimmy, I might actually need you to stay for a few minutes."

Jimmy just nods and watches as Ducky carefully slips a thermometer between Tim's lips. Ducky sighs as he looks at the reading.

"Is he okay Dr. Mallard?"

"He will be Jimmy. Apparently he had a bit of a fever last night and it's starting to break. Help me change his sheets and clothing will you please? There's a good lad, and you Timothy are a good lad too. My apologies dear boy, for not noticing something else was wrong last night. In my concern for Jethro, I quite forgot about your headaches and what else might be causing them."

Jimmy smiles at the aging physician as he helps to make the man on the bed more comfortable. Tim wakes up briefly and Ducky sends Jimmy out for some juice. Tim manages to drink it before going back to sleep.

"Is he going to be okay, Jimmy?" Tony rubs his arm as he thinks about the young man who had been collaborating with him the night before. He tries to remember if there is anything that Tim might have said or done to indicate any other drugs in the younger man.

"He's been suffering from migraines for a few days now Tony. Please, don't think of it as anything that you could have prevented. It's part of the reason Dr. Mallard brought him here; to relieve some of the pressures that his publisher is demanding from him.

"He will be okay, yes?"

"Yes, Ziva…he just needs some rest. From what I understand, he's been under a terrible time constraint to get a new book out; the stress caused severe migraines and it lead to a slight fever. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Will it take him out of our search for Gibbs?"

Jimmy looks around the table…Tony is still nursing a bullet wound, Ziva a small knife wound in her thigh and Tim has the headaches. Maybe bringing them here is not so much a chance to find Gibbs but a chance for these three souls to heal. Before Jimmy can think of a response Tony does almost thoughtfully,

"I wouldn't think so, Ziva. We're all temporarily out of the action so to speak. We heal up, and while we heal we look at the evidence in front of us. Compile facts with everything else and then when we're healed up we go out and find Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gone Fishing—Chapter 4**

The next three days pass fairly quickly for all parties involved. During this time, Tony and Ziva have decided that two rooms are one too many, and Tim smiles as he watches the two lovebirds bicker contentedly.

Tim's headaches have almost completely disappeared, due in part to the medication that Ducky has given him, and also due to the fresh air that surrounds the lighthouse. Tim is careful to walk on the beach, or at least away from the section of the lighthouse where Tony and Ziva reside, as neither are particularly quiet when it comes to their lovemaking.

Abby, Ducky and Jimmy watch as the others heal, and both Ducky and Abby are starting to fidget one particular morning when Tim suggests that they all meet that evening for a round table discussion regarding Gibbs and where to start looking for him.

Jimmy watches as Tim plays with his breakfast and quietly asks if the other man is doing okay. To Jimmy's surprise, Tim blushes a bit and asks him if he'll walk with him down the beach. Jimmy nods and soon the two are walking barefoot through the waves watching the tide as it comes in.

"What's on your mind Tim?" Jimmy isn't sure what he's expecting for an answer.

"Do you know why I've been put in Gibbs' private rooms?"

Jimmy looks at him uncomprehendingly and Tim sighs as he sits down.

"I was looking around the room last night, and it's completely furnished, Jimmy. He has a fully stocked closet, and a chest of drawers all made out of handcrafted wood. His bedside table has one of my books on it, along with a bunch of do-it-yourself idea guides."

"So what has you so troubled Tim?" Jimmy has an idea forming and it's confirmed with Tim's next words. Tim's face is hidden in his knees, but Jimmy can see a faint red tinge on Tim's ears as he says in a muffled voice.

"I dream about him. Every night for the last three nights…it's like he's trying to tell me where he is and I can't figure it out."

"Well, let's talk it out then. Where does he appear to be?"

"Somewhere almost as peaceful as this is; only more remote, and even more quiet, it's almost…mountainous in a way."

Jimmy's lips twitch as he gets an image in his own mind…an enthusiastic Gibbs walking into Dr. Mallard's office several months past; travel brochures brandishing in his hand like a sword.

Then Jimmy realizes that Tim is speaking again. The red tint on Tim's ears is getting brighter as he confesses.

"What's really disturbing is that I feel like I'm there with him, beside him, in the sleeping bag. He's just holding me close, we're cuddling not anything else as it's too cold, but we're comfortable together. I could almost feel him kissing me last night."

Jimmy cocks his head to the side and says, "Would that bother you? To be in a relationship with a man I mean?"

Tim turns his head to look at him, a shy bashful look in his eyes and on his face one of hope, "Not if it was with the right man." Tim sighs and buries his head in his knees again.

When he speaks again Jimmy has to strain to hear him, "But I'm too bookish, and he'd never be interested in me."

Jimmy clears his throat to speak when he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder and looks up into the smiling face of a missing friend. A silver head nods toward the lighthouse, and Jimmy backs away but stays close enough to hear, "He might be, given the right incentive." He starts to head inside but pauses to watch as a tanned hand lightly touches a blushing cheek. Tim's head jerks up at the touch and a tremulous smile crosses his lips when he sees sparkling blue eyes twinkling back at him.

Jimmy darts inside to spread his news and finds instead that the others are all gathered on the balcony watching as the two men on the beach start talking. Gibbs has his arm around Tim's shoulder and Tim is starting to relax into the older man's embrace listening to whatever Gibbs is relaying to him.

After a few minutes Jimmy clears his throat and the others come inside to give the two men a bit of privacy. Ziva and Tony are still confused as to where Gibbs has been all this time and Jimmy chuckles as he picks up a brochure from the mantel shelf. The same mantel shelf that Tim had been drawn to his first night here.

Jimmy hands the brochure to the others and smiles when it finally gets around to Ducky. Ducky's mouth drops open in abject surprise as he too remembers that day, months ago, when Gibbs had dropped into his office. Gibbs had been invited on a three week Alaskan Retreat; no phones and no outside means of communication. The perfect getaway for a man of Gibbs nature.

Tony and Ziva stare at each other and shake their heads. This lighthouse was enough of a retreat for them; with it's quiet solitude and beaches. A nice place to visit, but they both know it's not the place they want to be. Tony's already helping Ziva make arrangements for a green card, and then if she still wants to stay, naturalization.

Ducky stares at the brochure, then looks over at Jackson Gibbs. Both older men are embarrassed by their lack of remembering something so important to the man they both call son. Jimmy then hands over the note that was inside the brochure and everyone laughs. Jimmy slips an arm around Abby and feels her return the gesture; they too are a bit embarrassed but Jimmy reasons it out as they climb up the stairs, "Who would have believed the note anyway? It simply stated: GONE FISHING."


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue:** _Explaining the disappearance and reappearance of Gibbs. _

It's a dream that wakens Leroy Jethro Gibbs…a dream that someone special needs him, needs to love him, and be loved by him. Yet that someone was in pain; a pain that Gibbs can't heal, as he is still in the Alaskan wilderness, but that doesn't mean he won't try.

His eyes open and he looks at the luminary display on his watch…October 31 still has a few hours left in it...that bridge between worlds is still open.

He concentrates on sending a healing touch to the person who needs it, can tell when the other person falls asleep, thanks to the healing he's able to give. Not many people know of Gibbs particular gift; he's only told one other person, and that person is the same one who gifted Gibbs with training to control the gift shortly before crossing into the world beyond.

He can tell just by the dream that it isn't anyone that he knows. He knows it's not his dad, or Abby or even Ducky Mallard. He knows damn good and well it's not Mike Franks, or Tobias Fornell; neither of them have green eyes. Then again, he'd seen those features somewhere, but at the moment he can't place from where.

Gibbs lips twitch as he imagines his friend Ducky getting the note he'd left behind. The two simple words Gone Fishing should remind any and all that he's been planning this trip for almost six months now. He'd won it shortly after he'd finished building the bed and breakfast…after he'd finished reading Thom E Gemcity's first book. The author had sponsored the trip and was supposed to join them on the last week of it but had fallen ill according to the ship's captain.

Another two nights pass; two nights of shy green eyes, filled with wonder and joy and a bit of embarrassment. Gibbs for his own part is wondering just who this person is; why is he so fascinated by them. He wants to caress and cuddle and kiss the individual in his dreams. He shifts in his sleeping bag and his eyes light on the book he'd brought with him.

A young man with short, sandy-blonde hair stares at him from the back cover. Gibbs turns the book over and reads the name Thom E. Gemcity. Gibbs has been reading the current book since his arrival in the wilderness, having read the previous books prior to leaving Dover. He opens the cover and reads a quick word about the author.

Thom E. Gemcity is the nom de plume, the pseudonym for Timothy McGee, four time award winning author of the LJ Tibbs series of books about a rough and tumble agent with three equally rough diamonds working to bring justice to the world. Migraines, according to the ship's captain, had taken the man out of action…migraines would definitely feel similar to what Gibbs had been feeling, and not from Thom E. Gemcity but…Tim…Timothy McGee.

But why would he feel this man's pain from so far away? Gibbs isn't sure, until he remembers the last conversation he'd had with his trainer. Gibbs had questioned the woman, asking her why he needed to learn the long distance training. After all, he hadn't planned at that particular time to go anywhere, let alone spend three weeks in Alaska.

"There is still someone out there for you Gibbs. Don't despair, you will find love again. Your soulmate is still out there looking for you, as much as you are looking for them. And don't shake your head at me; I can see how lonely you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"But Andromeda, I've searched for so long to find her." He'd hated the pleading sound in his voice, but his mentor just shook her head as she replied.

"Don't be so sure that your soulmate is a female. Sometimes, our hearts need what our heads don't immediately accept."

Gibbs had shaken his head again, but the young goddess had persisted. "Listen to me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You do have a special someone out there, and that person is not female. I cannot see just who it is, but he is looking for you, and he is just as lonely as you are."

That conversation is what had led him into buying the lighthouse, and refurbishing it into the bed and breakfast. Ducky had come in first. A doctor, with the ability to sense when others needed help, or a break from the outside world, he'd helped Gibbs design most of the rooms in the sanctuary for any who wanted to come and heal from wounds be they physical, mental or emotional.

Abby had come next. A gifted psychic with Gothic tendencies, she'd helped with meal planning and artistic design. It had been her idea to keep a dining room that all the guests to the bed and breakfast could eat at, as a tribute to the old tales of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. All the rooms would connect only to the dining room much like the knights of old.

The balcony had been a suggestion from Jackson Gibbs. Guests could get out to the balcony either from their rooms or through the kitchen. Jack was also the one who suggested that the rooms be almost but not quite kitchenettes. They all had full bedrooms and bathrooms but none of them had connecting doors and there was only the one kitchen.

One floor down is the laundry rooms. Gibbs decided not to charge his guests for doing laundry, if they are so inclined. While there are dryers in the room, Gibbs did install two small clothes lines on the balcony just outside the laundry room for those who wished to have a more natural drying process.

The lighthouse is still functional too. More than once the coastal guardians have been thankful that Gibbs keeps it functioning, and in well working order. Ships that might have been otherwise lost in a fog, have made safe passage, thanks to Gibbs and his friends.

But now Gibbs is pondering cutting his trip short. There's only a few days left anyway, and he can tell that Tim needs him. That Tim and some others are searching for him. He doesn't immediately know who the others are, but he can tell that the older man has a bullet wound, while the female has a knife wound; more than that he's beginning to sense not just Ducky's worry but that of Abby and Jackson too.

But why? He'd left that note, telling them that…Gibbs smacks himself in the head with Tim's book. Jackson Gibbs has been getting absent-minded lately, and if Ducky misplaced his note, then Gibbs will be lucky if the entire lighthouse isn't filled with guests when he gets back. Nodding to himself, sure about what is going on back home, Gibbs goes and talks to the captain who makes a phone call.

While waiting for the next helicopter ride out, Gibbs tries one more time to communicate with Tim; to send him some sort of image of where he is so that the others will be able to figure it out too. He's been attempting this for three nights in a row now…to convey the peace of the Alaskan mountains, as well as the quiet sanctuary in an attempt to help the other man get to sleep at night.

When the captain next calls out to him, Gibbs is ready to go and almost anticipating his welcome home. He's confused though when no one is there. Entering his private suite of rooms, he almost finds what he's been looking for; Tim's luggage is beside his neatly made bed. A look out over the balcony, and he can see Tim walking along the beach with Jimmy Palmer, quietly talking to the young doctor.

The two men sit down and Gibbs walks down the beach towards them, just in time to hear Tim confess, "I could almost feel him kissing me last night."

If Gibbs still had the ability to blush he might have at that time. He'd been on the red-eye home and had the entire section to himself. Knowing that the steward was on the other side of the plane, he'd gently caressed the book in his lap, tracing Tim's lips with his fingertips.

Then Jimmy asks Tim if it would bother him to be in a relationship with a man, making Gibbs wonder if Jimmy was interested in Tim. The bashfulness and hope is back on Tim's face as he replies, "Not if it was the right man."

Tim buries his head back in his knees. Then Gibbs hears, "But I'm too bookish, and he'd never be interested in me."

That's when Gibbs knows he has to step in, or lose this man forever. Before Jimmy can do more than clear his throat, Gibbs has a hand on his shoulder and is motioning for the other man to leave them alone. Jimmy exchanges smiles with Gibbs before standing up and Gibbs squats down to caress a nearly buried cheek as he says, "He might be, given the right incentive."

Oh yeah, he'd said the right thing as that blushing face turns up to him, a tremulous smile crossing those sensuous lips as Gibbs finally sits down and cautiously places an arm around Tim's shoulders. He can feel Tim tense for a few seconds before shyly leaning closer.

"I dreamed about you…while I was four thousand miles away. I could feel your pain and I didn't understand it, I just knew that I had to help you."

"You made the pain go away that first night; when I tried to sleep anyway, without the drugs."

Gibbs shrugs, "I couldn't figure it out; who you were, why you affected me in a way that no one else has been able to. At least, no one aside from Thom E. Gemcity."

"I almost hate that name." Tim confesses and Gibbs gives him a small smile.

"I don't, it could have brought us together that much sooner."

It doesn't take more than a few seconds for Tim to realize what that means and he ducks his head again, "You were the one who won the trip! I was going to be there, but the migraines got too bad. I could barely see when I dialed Ducky's phone number."

The shame in his voice and the sheen of tears in those eyes has Gibbs pulling him close as he says, "I didn't go to meet an author. I went to get away from life. I needed you to be apart from me, so that I could understand just what you mean to me. I might not have been able to find you on that boat. Not the way I found you, when your pain reached out across the miles to me."

"Two ships that pass through the night; and ne'er the twain shall meet?"

"Something like that. We could have gone for years and never found each other. Instead, I win a trip that through some twist of fate you can't participate in, and come back to find a soulmate waiting for me."

"I like the sound of that, being someone's soul mate."

His soft admission brings a smile to Gibbs face as he tips Tim's face up to his and they exchange their first kiss.

Up on the balcony, sighs aren't heard, so much as felt. Tony and Ziva smile at their new friend, the one introduced only a few days ago as Tim McGee. Ziva snuggles closer to Tony as she watches Gibbs pull Tim into his embrace.

"They will suit each other very well I think." She states, smiling up at her new found lover.

"Yep, I think you're right on that one at least." Tony agrees with her as he leads her back to their room.

On a higher balcony, Ducky sits in his chair, sighing in relief. He'd begun to despair for Jethro Gibbs' soul. The younger man had been morose for months before he'd mentioned the trip, and now he wonders if it wasn't the excitement of meeting Tim even then, that had started to bring Jethro out of his funk.

"He'll be fine Ducky, they both will." Abby's soft statement brings his gaze to her lovely face.

"A psychic prediction my dear?"

"Not this time, Ducky. All anyone has to do is look at them; they were truly made for each other."

Jimmy clears his throat and the others look at him. "Let's give them a little privacy, guys. After all, he just got home."

Down on the beach Leroy Jethro Gibbs falls asleep, with his head in the lap of the man he'd fallen in love with many months ago, when he'd closed the last page of a book, and seen a fellow lost soul reflected in green eyes. Timothy McGee tenderly brushes the hair out of Gibbs face, thanking the fates that gave him a headache leading him into this man's embrace. Soon he too is asleep, content for the first time in weeks.

Fini-


End file.
